


sunshine

by aurawinterrain



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 3+1 Things, Akaashi Keiji-centric, Bokuto Koutarou Being Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto is sunshine, Fluff, KPop AU, LITERALLY, M/M, Mentioned Kuroo Tetsurou, POV Akaashi Keiji, Producer Akaashi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, band au, dancer bokuto, he is keiji's light, little to no angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24249568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurawinterrain/pseuds/aurawinterrain
Summary: 3 times Bokuto saves akaashi, and the one time Akaashi swoops in to save bokuto
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 38





	sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> the title seems angsty the fic is not!
> 
> I did this Au on a whim and stuck with it, but I assigned each character roles based off the kpop group BTS . here are the character profiles:  
> Kuroo - leader, lead rapper (namjoon)  
> Bokuto - main dancer, rapper, sub vocalist (Hoseok)  
> Oikawa - visual, lead vocalist (jin)  
> Tsukishima - lead vocalist, sub dancer, visual (tae)  
> Kageyama - lead dancer, main vocalist, sub rapper (kookie)  
> Akaashi - main rapper, sub dancer (suga)  
> Hinata - main vocalist, main dancer (jimin) 
> 
> Producer: Kuroo, Tsukishima, Akaashi. 
> 
> if this AU goes okay i might continue it :>

“Akaaaaaashi~” Bokuto pushed the door to his studio open, even though Keiji was  _ sure  _ he had double locked the door, before remembering that Bokuto had the password to both locks. He sighed, putting down the headphones and turning around to face Bokuto fully. “Is there anything I can help you with?” He asked, not really in the mood for talking to Bokuto - or anyone, for that matter - right now. Their deadline was next week, and he had hardly got any work done these part few days, thanks to the energetic male in front of him. 

“Well, I finished writing my lyrics, and I was wondering if you were done so we can get dinner together?”  _ of course, he would be way ahead of me on finishing his solo track.  _ Akaashi couldn’t help but think, internally sighing for the hundredth time ever. “Besides, you didn’t look like you left your studio at all, which isn’t really good, you know? You’re going to get back problems in the future. Did you even eat lunch? You’re already so skinny, you really shouldn’t be skipping males-” 

“Bokuto-san, would you, just… let me work on my piece in peace.” He said more than asked, frustration seeping into his voice. “Please.” He added, after realising that he shouldn’t speak to his elder like that. “A-ah… Well… I’ll just wait here for you to finish, you won’t take long right? I believe in you, ‘Kaashi! I won’t make a sound, I promise.” Bokuto gave him a small smile, reaching forward to possibly give him a hug but stopped himself in time, retracting his hand and padding over to the black couch in the corner. 

Keiji watched as he got comfortable there, slipping out his phone and started to scroll through it - probably watching dance videos for inspiration. Giving a satisfied hum, he turned back to his computer and pulled on his headphones, getting back to creating the beat for his solo track. 

By the time he was done with the lyrics, it was around 10 pm - a solid 3 hours since Bokuto had oh-so-kindly crashed at his studio. Shutting down the system and his computer, he stood up and stretched, looking over at Bokuto, who was sprawled across the small couch, a small blanket pulled up to his chest. Feeling bad for how he had snapped at the latter earlier, he decided that he would be the one who bought them dinner this time. 

  
“Bokuto-san…” He shook Bokuto gently, trying to get him to wake up. Now that they were this close, he could see the dark circles under his eyes - evidence that he was staying up late trying to complete his track before the deadline as well. “Who’s the one not taking care of themselves now…” He muttered, nudging Bokuto again. “Mm? ‘Kaashi? You’re done?” Bokuto rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes, standing up. “Let’s get dinner then, my-” 

“No, my treat, for making you stay here and starving you.” Keiji interrupted, leaving no space for argument. Bokuto pouted, but those puppy eyes had long stopped working on him (okay, maybe not  _ all  _ the time, but most of the time he was immune to it.) 

-

“Akaashi ~ I got you lunch!” The rapper turned around slightly, making a soft noise of acknowledgement. “Are you ready for lunch now, or should I wait?” Bokuto lowered his volume, knowing how much that irritated Keiji especially when it was nearing the deadline for the submission of the songs for their album. “No… no, it’s fine. I’m just finishing the last bit of the title track, anyway. I need a break.” He took off his headphones and left the computer on standby mode, following Bokuto to the small table in the corner of his room. 

“How’s the production going? I asked Kuroo and he said it was great.” the dancer took out the takeout boxes from the plastic bag and handed one to Keiji, leaving one for himself. “Well, it’s almost done and we still have a bit of time before the deadline, so I’ll say we are on target. I haven’t listened to any of you guys’ solo tracks, by the way, and it’s so unfair that Kuroo gets to hear them all.” he whined, digging into his stirfry noodles. 

“You’ll hear them soon, we all know Kuroo won’t keep it to himself for long.” Bokuto laughed, opening his own packet of noodles. 

The studio was quiet, and Keiji was grateful for Bokuto coming in with lunch - he would have forgotten about it until it was too late and then either OIkawa or Kuroo would drag him out for dinner. He glanced over at the male, who was frowning at his own box of soggy noodles. “Next time, you should treat me to noodles, since I had to order takeaway for you and now it’s not nice.” he pouted. 

Keijii stifled a laugh, nodding. “Right, then come over tomorrow, I’ll treat you for lunch.” That seemed to satisfy Bokuto, and his excited antics reminded him a little of a puppy. Bokuto was his life saver, his angel. Though, if you ask the idol what Bokuto meant to him, he would probably say that he was just a normal bandmate. (He ended up saying he was his charger, because his mood would definitely be lifted up when the other was around.)

-

“Hey.” Keiji glared at the intruder, almost wishing he could bury himself in a hole right now. Out of every other member, he wanted to see him the least. “Just call Kuroo here or something, at least he would be of help.” He snapped, turning back to the blank screen. “Well, he sent me here. So, what’s up?” Bokuto pressed on, ignoring the rude remark that was thrown in his face. 

“You  _ know  _ what’s up.” keiji hissed, typing something furiously, then deleting the whole chunk. “Huh? No, I don’t. I was just delivering Kuroo’s black coffee to him, and he told me you were in a …. A rut? I didn’t know what that meant, but he said I should be able to help, so here I am! Oh yeah, and your coffee.” Keiji’s features softened a little when he realised that Bokuto wasn’t here to mock him, and accepted the coffee with thanks. 

Bokuto leaned against his work table, admiring the male while he continued to work on something. “They told me that my solo track wasn’t good enough.” Keiji mumbled, his bottom lip sticking out in a half pout. “But yet they passed everyone else’s ones, even… even Hinata, who didn’t know two shits about producing before this album. It’s just, I’ve been doing this for so long, yet I couldn’t gain any inspiration for the solo track so I just pieced something together - I even fooled myself into thinking that it was acceptable. That’s what Kuroo meant, by the way. I’m  _ stuck,  _ and it’s fucking pathetic.” 

The elder male remained silent for a moment, processing Akaashi’s words. “Well, if it makes you feel better Hinata and Oikawa had to run theirs by Kuroo like, a hundred times before he passed it, and then it was passed to the producers. Considering you were able to put a whole song together without inspiration is already commendable, ‘kaashi. I took a really long time to think about what I wanted my song to be about, too. And about being in a rut, now that I know what it means… I’ve been in one too! So don’t blame yourself too much.” He gave Akaashi a blinding smile. “I’m sure you will have it figured out soon.” 

Feeling somewhat reassured by Bokuto’s words, Keiji nodded mutely and went back to drafting ideas for his solo track. He had a few, but they seemed way too cliche. “Oh yeah! And you don’t have to keep thinking about what the fans want. I’m sure they will love everything you produce anyway. I’m running late on delivering the rest of the drinks, so I’ll get going now. Don’t stress too much about it okay? See you for dinner! Oikawa’s cooking, you know how he gets when you’re late.” 

When the door clicked shut, he looked back at his notepad, seeing the one word written in the centre. It was just a scribble, a messy afterthought that he had added right before Bokuto had burst into the studio. Feeling a small smile creep up his face, he turned up to his computer, and started to write. 

‘First Love’

-

Keiji glanced at the clock, slightly worried. It was nearing 9, but Bokuto hasn’t even knocked at his door (not that he does that anyways, he just bursts in.) but, he would usually be here by 7. Shutting down the program, he stood up and grabbed his coat, leaving his studio on his own for the first time in a long while. He was about to head home, feeling tired after staring at the screen the whole day, but before he knew it he found himself right in front of the dance studio. 

He pushed the door open, glancing around. The lights were on, and he spotted Bokuto at the side, in the middle of their choreography. “Bokuto-san.” He closed the door behind him, alerting the male of his presence. “Akaashi! Why are you here? Was there supposed to be dance practice today? But we haven’t confirmed the choreo…” 

“No, I just… I was just stopping by to check on you, that’s all.” He averted his eyes, not wanting to admit that he was concerned. “It’s already 9, and you would usually be at my studio so….” He trailed off. “So you were worried about me?” Bokuto chuckled, turning the music off. “You don’t have to be! You should know that once the title track passes through the producers it’s my turn to work hard. Though this time, it’s a little harder than usual.” Keiji stepped forward, examining Bokuto. 

He was sweating, but his usual tan skin had paled slightly, and there were obvious eye bags even from where he was standing. His hand which was holding onto the mirror for support was trembling slightly, and he had clearly overworked himself this time. Clicking his tongue, Keiji closed the distance between them and took out his towel from his bag that he kept for the summer, when it gets hot even in the studio. 

“Sit down, you look like you’re about to fall over.” Bokuto did as told, taking a big gulp from his bottle of water as Keiji wiped his sweat away. “I feel loved.” Bokuto grinned, which earned him a smack on the back of his head. “Are you stuck? You seemed stressed.” Keiji ignored his sentence and the hurt expression on his face. “Ah… yeah. I thought I knew immediately what to do for the choreo when I first heard the title track but it’s not turning out the way I wanted it to.” Bokuto sighed, rubbing his face with a calloused hand. 

“We’re trying our best though, so don’t worry too much.” He managed a smile, despite how worn out he looked. Keiji sighed, staring at the wall opposite them. “Don’t work too hard, or you’ll end up injuring yourself. Come on, you’ve been working hard the whole day. Let’s get dinner.” Keiji pushed himself up, extending a hand to bokuto. 

_ He didn’t say anything, even when they didn’t let go until they reached the dorms.  _


End file.
